


Anônimas

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Homophobic Language
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma cena de uma festa por três perspectivas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anônimas

A garota loira, que não era loira de verdade, mas tinha feito luzes ombré platinadas para a festa High School e, posteriormente, a formatura, entrou no pátio da escola lotado de mãos dadas com seu crush, que ela mesma convidou, e cruzou a pista de dança até suas amigas de grêmio, não sem antes cumprimentar seus outros amigos. Nunca poderia imaginar que tudo estaria perfeito, mais perfeito do que seu pré-projeto, desenhado e esquematizado para ser apresentado à coordenação e à diretora, que vetou a banda, mas liberou o DJ (que era um aluno da escola e que trouxe seu próprio aparelho de som), vetou o álcool, mas liberou a abertura da cantina (mas teve que dar copos plásticos vermelhos para eles servirem as bebidas, nada de latas), vetou a quadra poliesportiva, mas liberou o pátio da escola (que por sorte era grande e coberto) e o material para a confecção da decoração (relativamente simples, mas chique com aquele tecido/papel vermelho) e as flores para quem comprava os ingressos de acordo com a tradição dos filmes (e evitava penetras). Teve sorte de toda a escola ficar empolgada com o tema da festa e conseguiu muita mão de obra e apoio. Estavam todos lindos em seus trajes de baile e dançando e tirando selfies. Aquela era uma conquista, não só da presidente do grêmio estudantil, ela mesma, mas de todos os alunos. Disse ao crush que ia retocar o batom e foi ao banheiro. Quando abriu a porta, viu duas meninas se beijando e no susto disse: - Que nojo! - e cobriu a boca.

Se voltarmos um pouquinho antes da loira entrar no banheiro feminino, vemos que há uma garota mestiça de negro com índio sentada na pia de granito. Ela tinha ido à festa com seu irmão do nono ano (que nunca tinha ido a uma festa sem adultos) e, contrariando todas as expectativas, a possível namorada de cabelo azul que era de uma outra escola. Quando a presidente do grêmio passou nas classes dizendo que iam fazer uma festa de fim de ano ao estilo High School americano, com vestidos de bolo de casamento e convites, ela prometeu a si mesma que, tendo que comparecer porque era seu último ano, não ia convidar ninguém como par, então decidiu ela mesma comprar quatro convites: um pra si, e três pro Lê, Chapéu e Clóvis, que eram seus amigos desde os 11 anos apesar de parecer que eles não tinham passado dos 14, mesmo quando falavam de sexo. Os convites vinham com flores, pra por na lapela dos meninos e no pulso das meninas. Depois teve que comprar mais dois convites porque ela acabou comentando sobre a futilidade das festas (aquela em especifico) e constrangida de estar desperdiçando uma liberdade que seu irmão tanto almejava, o convidou (juntamente com a recém descoberta possível namorada de cabelo azul). Se divertiu escolhendo o vestido num brechó e comprou o mais rosa e bufante que achou porque ninguém ia esperar ver a menina que andava com "os três patetas" (apelido dado por um professor e que estranhamente pegou) de "menininha". Mas ia combinar ele com all star encardido, lógico. No dia mesmo não foi nada divertido porque sua mãe não queria deixar ela sair daquele jeito mulambento e só teve seu consentimento porque ela prometeu que na formatura iria de salto e maquiagem e unhas feitas e penteado. A briga e as promessas de tomar conta do irmão caçula zuou o seu humor e quando encontrou Lê, Chapéu e Clóvis, comicamente arrumados, não pode deixar de pensar que aquele professor era um gênio. Depois de dançar algumas músicas com os meninos, daquele jeito propositalmente palhaço, ela se sentiu meio boba, quase ridícula e foi pro banheiro porque as piadas estavam deixando ela irritada. Sentou na pia de granito, encostou a cabeça na parede e ficou ali sem pensar em nada especificamente, até ver pelo canto do olho uma menina sair de um dos box. Olhou mais diretamente quando percebeu que ela usava preto e que na verdade era a menina nova, totalmente linda, o que a chocou um pouco. Então percebeu que ela estava secando os olhos com uma bola de papel amassado. O lado palhaça e inapropriado da garota mestiça surgiu e ela disse: - Você fica linda depois de chorar. Surtiu o efeito momentâneo com o sorriso da menina nova, o que fez com que as duas conversassem sobre a festa e depois do segundo silêncio constrangedor, as leituras corporais que a garota mestiça percebeu diziam que havia a possibilidade da garota nova estar interessada nela, e que ela possivelmente estava dando os mesmo sinais. Foi quando ela desceu da pia, se aproximou da outra garota, mordeu o lábio sem querer, mas depois se recompôs e avançou devagar porque ainda estava na dúvida quanto a natureza do interesse da garota nova. Mas no momento que a garota mestiça desacelerou, a garota nova entendeu e venceu a distância que separava seus lábios. E quando a língua da garota nova tocou a da garota mestiça, ela sentiu seu estômago vibrar. Foi nesse momento que a garota loira abriu a porta do banheiro e disse: - Que nojo!

Três meses antes, a garota nova foi interrogada pela garota que andava com os palhaços da escola sobre o livro que ela estava lendo na mesa do refeitório que ficava no pátio, perto da cozinha. Com o susto de ter alguém perguntado algo além de “você é a garota nova, neh!?” desde agosto a fez arregalar os olhos e ficar muda tempo suficiente para que a outra pensasse que ela era esnobe ou antisocial.

\- É O Pacto, do Joe Hill. - Mostrou a capa e o verso sem fechar o livro e continuou para não perder essa isolada oportunidade de ter uma conversa com alguém da escola. - Tem um filme com o ator de Harry Potter, mas não é muito bom.

A garota mestiça fez um “ah” desanimado e depois disse: - Você é a garota nova, neh?! - E a garota nova fez “uhum” desanimada. A outra fez um sinal com a mão que era quase um tchau e disse “até mais”. Cinco minutos depois o sinal tocou para os alunos voltarem para suas salas e a garota nova decidiu tentar conversar com a outra quando ela não estivesse com os três patetas. Para sua alegria, atestado por seu sorriso espontâneo quando viu a outra, isso aconteceu nos últimos sete minutos de recreio dos dias seguintes. Se apresentaram devidamente, trocaram bandas de hardcore e synthpop, livros de terror, whatsapp, sorrisos e os sete minutos viraram dez e depois doze. Não mais porque a garota mestiça não conseguia se livrar do bando por mais que isso. E nem pensar apresentar ela para os meninos. Eles não entenderiam, debochariam, afastariam as duas. A garota nova achou que era motivo de vergonha, que não era boa o suficiente para a turma e que talvez rolasse um ciúmes, mesmo não acreditando no que diziam dela ser a “chupa” dos meninos. As pessoas eram malvadas e elas nem eram tão próximas. Então, quando novembro chegou e a presidente do grêmio estudantil passou nas salas avisando do baile tipo High School, ela nem se animou. Numa noite, antes de dormir, pensou que seria legal ir com ela. Mas quando tocou no assunto uma semana antes do baile, a garota mestiça disse que não ia com ninguém especial, só com os meninos e talvez levaria o irmão. A garota nova disse meio sem pensar num tom meio ríspido: - Que bom que você tem varias opções. - E diante do susto silenciosos da outra, a garota nova decidiu ir sozinha mesmo.

O que ela não sabia é que a garota mestiça não costumava racionalizar seus sentimentos e lidava com os sustos do cotidiano com piadas. Mas os efeitos que a garota nova imprimira na garota mestiça junto com a dissonância de maturidade que estava experimentando com a companhia de seus amigos levou ela a tentar não pensar no assunto. E era isso que a garota mestiça estava fazendo no banheiro quando a garota nova saiu de seu box secando as lágrimas que explodiram quando viu a garota mestiça se divertindo sem ela (junto com os sentimentos de solidão, as dificuldades com os estudos e a antipatia pela cidade nova). Quando a garota mestiça ouviu a garota nova naqueles doze minutos, sentindo alívio e nervosismo, começou a achar que os sinais corporais da outra diziam o mesmo que os seus. Isso foi depois do segundo momento de silêncio constrangedor, quando a garota mestiça desceu da pia e se aproximou bastante, mas não o suficiente. Foi aí que a garota nova sentiu-se como um ímã de mãos suarentas e desajeitadas. Beijou a garota mestiça e só se separou porque alguém abriu a porta do banheiro e disse qualquer coisa.


End file.
